Prism Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and is the first instalment by Infinity Akira. The seasons' main motifs are jewels, wishes and romance. Plot * Prism Pretty Cure! episodes The Light Kingdom is destroyed by the Shadow King who now strives to conquer Earth. In midst of the chaos four fairies from the Light Kingdom are sent to find the remaining Legendary Warriors, Pretty Cure. As they arrive to earth they meet, Yukimura Aiko, a student attending Yusei Middle School, who holds great potential to become the first awakened Cure. Unfortunately, an enemy named Kurayami suddenly appears and tries to manipulate her Jewel Heart! A mysterious person suddenly pushes Aiko out of the way and is captured by the monster. To save the boy, Aiko used the power from the Prism Commune and Cure Icon to transform into, Cure Infinity! Along with Mistue Sayuri (Cure Sparkle), Kawasaki Aoi (Cure Crystal), Akanishi Ren (Cure Blaze), and their unexpected ally, they form the Prism Pretty Cure team to stop the corruption of darkness from spreading into everyones heart. Will the Cures be able to defeat their enemy? Or is their story just beginning? Characters / Voiced by: Ono Kensho The mysterious, runaway prince of the Shadow Kingdom. Ichiro decides to flee his palace in attempt to have a better life, after the Light Kingdom was destroyed by his older brother, Vincent. He meets Aiko and now lives on earth while helping the Pretty Cure, and attends Yusei Middle School. Refereed to as "Prince" at school. He gives off a cold shoulder feeling towards others, however he is actually misunderstood through lack of socializing, but is popular anyway. Cures / Voiced by: Hanazawa Kana The main protagonist, Aiko is cheerful, caring and kind. She is shown to be shy around others and limits herself around other people. She easily succumbs to loneliness in a way that causes her to hide her true feelings. She is referred to as the school's "Star" and is a first year attending Yusei Middle School. Her standard colour is pink. She transforms into her alter ego Cure Infinity and uses the power of Love. / Voiced by: Sayuri is 13 years old and is Aiko's childhood friend. She also attends Yusei Middle School as a first year and is a member of the Baking Club. Her wish is to become a pastry chef and take over her parents' shop, Citrine Sweets. She is a energetic and childish person who is known to have her head in the clouds. Her standard colour is yellow. She transforms into her alter ego Cure Sparkle and uses the power of the Sun. / Voiced by: Hikasa Yoko Aoi is a sophomore who attends Yusei Middle School and acts as the Student Council President and member of the Japanese Dance Club. She's always busy going in and out between dance lesson, meetings, and club activities, which makes it changeling to become a Pretty Cure. She excels at her studies but is particularly bad at sports. Aoi is calm, straightforward and elegant, but involuntarily looks down on others. Her standard colour is blue. She transforms into her alter ego Cure Crystal and uses the power of Water. / Voiced by: Amamiya Sora Ren is 14 years old and has a lively personality. After transferring back from America she secretly watches the Pretty Cure after finding a red crystal and seems to already know their secrets. She makes her first appearance as Cure Blaze in episode 5 while hiding her identity and helps defeat the Kurayami but leaves suddenly. She excels at sports, and is on the soccer team, but is very bad at studying. In the events of episode 8 she reveals her identity and joins the Cures. Her standard colour is red. She transforms into her alter ego Cure Blaze and uses the power of Fire. Light Kingdom Voiced by: Infinity's wolf-like fairy partner, from the Light Kingdom. He is the Jewel Carrier of the pink crystal. He ends his sentences with "~yuki". Voiced by: Sparkle's rabbit-like fairy partner, from the Light Kingdom. She is the Jewel Carrier of the yellow crystal. She ends her sentences with "~hi". Voiced by: Crystal's cat-like fairy partner, from the Light Kingdom. She is the Jewel Carrier of the blue crystal. She ends her sentences with "~mizu". Voiced by: Blaze's bird-like phoenix fairy partner, from the Light Kingdom. He is the Jewel Carrier of the red crystal. He ends his sentences with "~kasai". / The young queen of the Light Kingdom and the previous Pretty Cure. She was the one who sealed away the Shadow King's power but in result lost her power as a Pretty Cure and was frozen in a glass orb. She transformed into her alter ego Cure Light. Queen Juliet Chika Shadow Kingdom / The ruler of the Shadow Kingdom and Ichiro's older brother. He enjoys watching people being corrupted by darkness and having their wish shattered. He expects his generals to obey him which they do, despite having his powers sealed away. : are royal followers to the king. Each general can summon a Kurayami and has a special power. The members are: :: The first general to appear in the series. She has an appearance of a young women with a devious smile and has long wavy red hair. She is also very selfish, snobby, and loves seeking attention. :: The second general to appear in the series. He has an appearance of a tall man who wears dark shades and has short orange hair. He enjoys creating havoc and is the brute out of the generals. :: The third general to appear in the series. She has an appearance of a teenage girl and has light turquoise hair in sharp pigtails. She pretends to be innocent but is obnoxious and tricky. :: The fourth general to appear in the series and is considered to be a elite. He is the strongest despite being the youngest out of the generals. He is expressionless and rude and currently acts as the Shadow King's butler. In the past Sorrow used to be Prince Ichiro's butler and was his childhood friend. Though at some point Sorrow was manipulated by Vincent who erased his memories. He has dark green hair. :: The Shadow King's attendant and second in command. She has an appearance of a middle-aged women with glasses and has dark purple hair. She is a sopiscated person who values rules and her words tend to come with a biting edge. Because many of her motives are shrouded in mystery, this, combined with her personality gives her an overall shady character. The series' main monster summoned when a general manipulates a victim's Jewel Heart. They are formed as a character or item based off the owner's Jewel Heart. Items * The Pretty Cure's transformation device. * The transformation item of the Pretty Cures. * The jewel-like collectible items that they insert into the transformation item. They are special stones that reflect off of a person's wish. Each Jewel Heart is a type of jewel that carries a special item or character within it. Locations * The kingdom ruled by Princess Juliet, which was attacked and destroyed by the Shadow King. * Is an evil kingdom thats serves as the antagonists home and is connected to the Light Kingdom inside a alternate world. It is ruled by the Shadow King. * The home place of the Cures & Ichiro and the setting of the Prism Pretty Cure series. It is the main target of the Shadow Kingdom. * The school that the Cures and Ichiro attend.''' * Sayuri's and her parents' home and cake shop. * Is a two-story building that sells accessories and clothing on the first floor and has the design rooms on the second. The shop is owned by Ren's parents and grandfather. The items from the store is man-made and is usually bought with the store's cute five star logo on it. Movies To be added. Merchandise Trivia * This is the third series after [http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Happiness_Charge_Pretty_Cure! Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!] where romance is constantly present. * This is the third series where the lead Cure is not 14 years old. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the first season to have a male protagonist. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the first season when the second Cure's theme colour isn't blue or red, but yellow. * It is the third season which shows a Pretty Cure, Cure Light, already fighting an enemy somewhere in the very beginning of the first episode. * This is the second season where someone other than the lead Cure's transformation is shown first. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the fifth series that has the fairy mascots transforming into communes. * This is the fourth season after [http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Futari_wa_Pretty_Cure_Max_Heart Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart] and [http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Smile_Pretty_Cure! Smile Pretty Cure!] to have mascots who are relatives. * Prism Pretty Cure! ''is the seventh season where each Cure had their own mascot. * ''Prism Pretty Cure! is the third series where none of the villains die. * Prism'' Pretty Cure!'' is the third team to have to fight against Dark Cure versions of themselves. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the fourth season where the monsters are created by people's feelings (their wish). * Prism Pretty Cure! has the largest number of episodes, with 60 episodes. * Prism Pretty Cure! ''is the second season where the Cures' voice actresses sing the ending song. * Unlike the newer Pretty Cure seasons, ''Prism Pretty Cure! will have more mature aspects and is directed more towards teens instead of little children. Gallery To be added. Links * References in Prism Pretty Cure! * Prism Pretty Cure! Trivia * Prism Pretty Cure! Voice Actors * Prism Pretty Cure! Cures External Links *[https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11025148/1/Prism-Pretty-Cure/ '''Prism Pretty Cure! Story] (English) References Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Brand New Fanseries Category:New Fanseries Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries Category:More Fan Series Category:More Fanseries Category:Anime Category:User:CureInfinity1